Amy's Big Day
by gin rei
Summary: Amy is holding a concert to show everyone her talent. especially a certain blue hedgehog. some sonamy, creails and knuxouge rated k. CH. 2 UP
1. Penny for your thoughts

good day fans of sonic. the name's shadowfox and i have come to weave some of my tales for all to see. before i forget this i must make it known that sonic and company are copyright sega. anyone else you see in this story belong to me and i request that if anyone wants use of them to please ask me first. it's really not that hard to do so please just think of my feelings would ya. other than that enjoy the show

------------------------------

"Almost ready. Soon i am going to impress everyone." comes the voice of a certain pink furred hedgehog as she was walking away from a building in station square that was used for concerts. "Now all i have to do is make sure to invite everyone to see me and advertise the show. I really hope that he can come to."

Amy's Big Day

Chapter 1: Penny for your thoughts

8:00 P.M. Station Square

Amy is slowly walking down the street to her house contemplating how she is going to get in contact with everyone so that they can come to a concert that she is holding in the station square dome next week. "Tails and Knuckles will be easy enough to get in contact with. Shadow will most likely be very hard to find, as will Rouge." Amy then notices that while she is thinking about this she almost passes by her doorstep. she also fails to notice the pedestrian walking towards her. "Oof" "ouch". Hey Amy are you alright? Amy looks up and notices a coat of blackish-grey fur in front of her. she looks up and finally notices the vulpine features of one of the members of her band and friend. " Oh sorry about that fox i wasnt paying attention, ow that smarts." " here let me help you up." says the kit as he holds out his hand to help up the pink hedgehog. " no worries, but you look a bit troubled. penny for your thoughts?" Amy thinks about telling her fellow band member what her dilema is. _"well he is a close friend of mine but it is my problem really." _ "Hello, is anyone in there?" Amy snaps out of her reverie and looks at him again "I said are you okay?" "Oh um yes i'm fine, it's just, well come on in and i'll tell you there.

Amy pulls out the keys to her house and fumbles with the lock until she opens the door to her home. she takes off her shoes and advises her companion to do the same as she does not want any marks on her carpet. She looks back at him and asks if he wants a drink. "sure some water if you have any." "um you do know that water is all around us right?" "Sure but some people either don't have clean drinks or they do not keep them cold so that is why i asked" Amy giggles "Sure hold on a sec." " Okay i'll just sit down if that's alright with you." "no problem, be back in a sec."

Fox sits down on her couch which he takes note that is a light red color. "light red, sure, more like pink." "did you say something Fox?" "It's nothing don't worry about it." as he sits on the couch he notices a picture on a side table next to him and decides to take a look at it. In it he sees a group of furs that he recognizes from seeing the news. "I see you've taken a liking to that picture huh?" "What oh um hehe" he looks up and sees Amy with the drink that he asked her for. "thanks Amy." "No Problem" "So are you ready to tell me whats the matter with you today?" "well it's not so much me as it has to do with our concert next week." "If you're worried about how you will perform then don't worry about it. You have the voice of an angel, and no buts about it" Amy blushes at the statement "thanks but it's not my performence that i'm worried about. you see the group photo that you picked up earlier." "um im sorry that i did that i mean i should have asked first before i started touching your things you have lying around here." Amy laughs at his nervousness and tells him to calm down. "Don't worry about it. you see I am worried that i might not be able to get all of them to come to the concert because they all have such busy lives." "Is that all?" Amy looks at him with an expression that says what are you talking about. "Amy think about it for a second, even if they do have a busy schedule if they were truly your friends then they can make time for you to see you sing your heart out on that stage come next saturday." Amy took a second to think about Fox's words then here face lit up like a child who just got a new toy. "you're right, thanks for the advice. oh yeah and don't forget that-" "yeah I know me, damian and cc need to get there early so we can have our instruments set up, I know, you only told us about a thousand times already." at that moment the two share in a good laugh as they prepare to say good-bye.

"Well it's getting late and I need to get home so you take care alright." "ok then." Amy then proceeds to walk him to her front porch and say good night to the kit. "Alright then Fox i will talk to you later, and make sure you get home safe ok" "yes mom." Amy catches on to the joke and lightly punches him in the ribs. " hehehe i was just joking hehe. night" then the dark kit made his way towards his home as Amy made her way back into the house and changed into her nightgown as she prepared to go to bed. as she slid into her covers her mind slowly wanders back to the conversation she just had. _"even if they do have a busy schedule if they were truly your friends then they can make time for you to see you sing your heart out on that stage come next saturday..." _"i sure hope that he's right. I want to show them that i have some talent as well. And i will if my name is not Amy Rose."

---------------------------------

well here is the first chapter of this story. please read and review and let me know if you have any questions or comments. later.


	2. planning for weeks

greetings once again. here goes the next installment of this series. before we begin i must state that sonic and company all belong to sega and anyone else in this story belong to me. now on with the show.

------------------------------

Chapter 2: Planning for weeks

"haaaaa mmm" yawns Amy as she awakens from her slumber after a nights sleep. "well that felt nice. alright then i better get to work" she then procedes to get out of bed and makes her way toward her bathroom to shower. With that accomplished she then made sure to dry herself off and continued getting ready for the day ahead. She brushes her teeth and hair and puts her trademark headband on then takes a look at herself in her bathroom mirror. "well your looking pretty today if I do say so myself." she giggles and procedes to get dressed. she decides on wearing a pink shirt and and matching pants with a white stripe down the sides. she slips on socks and heads down to her kitchen to make herself breakfast. after pouring herself a bowl of cereal she sits down at her table and eats her food all the while deciding how she will go about informing everyone about the upcoming concert she is holding.

_"well some people might be difficult to get in contact with but that does'nt mean i should'nt try to tell them. Mmm crunchy." _just then she remembers something that should make her search easier. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that some of the group has cell phones on them to stay in contact when they are not home. I think I'll see if rouge is up yet." Amy makes her way over to the living room to grab her razr that she normally leaves charging at night. She then dials the number of everyone's favorite jewel thief.

------------------------------

"Okay, the hard part is over. now all I have to do is take this magnificent jem from it's case and I will be home free." says a figure dressed in all black making their way over to a gem made of peridot. The figure takes the glass off of the gem and procedes to take the gem out. "Your all mine my little pretty." "RING RING" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the figure screams as a phone goes off and scares her. What makes matters worse is that she recongnizes the ring as her own phone. Suddenly guards appear from around a corner to check on the noise that they heard. "Crap, oh well, looks like your staying her for another night." the figure then reveals a pair off black wings coming out of their back and takes off through a hole in the ceiling. The figure then procedes to fly away from the facility that the gem which was marked for capture was.

Once safely out of range off being discovered by guards the figure lands on a building and takes off their mask revealing a white furred bat with dark green eyes. she then takes her cell phone out of her almost non-visible pocket and checks to see who disturbed her during such an important heist. She flips open her phone and checks her missed calls to see the number of the only person she nows who is an extremely hyperactive sonic chaser. "Amy you picked a swell time to call me." she then calls the number back and holds the phone up to her ear. "Might as well see what she wants now that my plans are ruined.

"hello"

R: hello Amy it's Rouge

A: oh hi Rouge, I thought you might have been asleep so i didn't bother calling back.

R: well what is it you wanted. And I hope that whatever it is that it is life-threatiningly important.

A: um I didnt mess something up for you did I?

R: oh nothing just a jewel heist that i've been planning for WEEKS!

A: i'm very sorry but i needed to get in contact with you.

R: well i'm all ears.

A: "giggles"

R: did I say something funny?

A: no um, forget it, what I wanted to ask you was did you have any plans for next saturday night?

R: no, why do you ask?

A: well you see, you know how a while back you found out i could sing and wondered why I never showed my talent to anyone else.

R: go on

A: well I decided that me and my band are gonna play at the S.S. Dome next week.

R: so you are gonna show it to everyone right?

A: right and I want you to help me.

R: what!

A: calm down. it's just that knuckles told me one day that you liked to sing sometimes so i wanted you to come on stage with me.

R: _"oh im gonna get that knucklehead for telling my personal hobbies to other people" _well seeing as your a close friend of mine i'll go ahead and help.

A: thank you so much Rouge, I really appreciate it. come by tommorow that way I can show you what songs we will be singing on stage and you can practice. 3:00 sound good to you?

R: just fine. now if you'll excuse me I have a little appointment with a furry red knucklehead with a big mouth.

A: said something I shouldnt have huh? don't hurt him too much. I need him awake to ask him to come to the show.

R: don't worry, i'll leave something for you to bother if I don't murder him first. talk to you later.

A: ok bye.

"click"

"well then no use standing around here anymore." And with that Rouge spreads her wings once again and makes her way off towards the lsland of the last of the echidnas to have a little chat with the guardian of the master emerald.

------------------------------------

"I hope Rouge doesnt hurt Knuckles too badly so that I may ask him to come. Oh well, now off to tails' workshop."

-----------------------------------

and that my friends is the end of chapter 2. I hope you like how this story is going so far and read and review like a good samaratin. or just criticize me. either way it's not like i'm gonna ignore the voices of the people. well later.


End file.
